Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-3k + 1}{k} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-3k + 1}{k} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-3k + 1) \times 4} {(k) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-12k + 4}{k}$